


Memento Mori

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood, Bloodlust, Drama & Romance, F/F, Halloween, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Minor Violence, Mystery, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Halloween one-shot. Strictly Nalex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

 

 

Alexandra stepped off the train. She wanted a deep breath, but it wasn't happening. The air was heavy with a sulphuric aroma. Her face twisted in disgust. "Gaspazha. Alexandra Udinov," came from her left just beyond a sickly circle of light on the ground.

A man, with the grace of a cat and the build of a warrior walked toward her slowly in the early night. "Good evening. I am Vladimir," he offered in a heavy accent. He lifted the hand carrying a leather folder.

Alex held out a hand in the best of American business style and felt puzzled as he simultaneously bowed. She pulled her hand away and bowed back before accepting the folder rather than the handshake she had been expecting. "Hello Vladimir. Are you my guide?"

He smiled, his lips tight. "I will be the seducer of your business." He waved a hand at a small motorcar. "I am sorry that we must do much of our work at night. I do not wish to do anything to drive you from our valley without the contracts you represent, however I am the best spokesperson available and I have a ... regrettable physical ailment that limits my exposure to sunlight significantly."

Alexandra smiled understandingly. "I am here because Copsa Mica is a blight day or night and my corporation is in a position to help. With luck, we will find common ground."

As Vladimir drove slowly along he pointed out various buildings in the dark. "This was a beautiful area. They opened industry here because the location limited pollution to the valley. It did so well in that respect that for many years, day looked like night. Even now, years after the terrible rubber rained down daily, we cannot grow anything, our children die young. Nearly all have lung ailments at the very least."

"And you can't get any clean up funds through the usual channels?"

Vlad's lips grew tight. "More than half a millenia ago, this country had the strength to face down the Ottoman hordes. Regrettably, the strength is not the same in facing economics. We struggle for daily needs as a nation. There is little left over to save the next generation."

Alex nodded. "And this proposal?" She asked even as she opened the leather folder and perused under the small reading light from her pocket. She leafed through slowly.

"We Romanians are not interested in easy fixes. The tire rubber plant that strangled this valley was supposed to magically heal budgets and make for a better future for the people. We will not see many of the children grow up for it. We will work in partnership with your corporation. We would be the workforce to plant the bamboo that will withdraw toxins from our soil and we will provide the manpower to retool the plants for the day when the bamboo will be safe enough to craft."

"A long term investment," Alexandra countered. While she felt for the people of the area, she needed to keep Zetrov in the black. A long term investment meant greater risk.

"Very long term. You could save this valley and these people." He pulled over and opened his door. Slowly walking around the car, he opened hers. Alex closed the folder and stood accepting his hand out. "I see it you know," he said quietly as they walked to the top of the hill overlooking the town. The lights were dim in the heavy air.

The Russian woman looked over puzzled. "See what, Vladimir?"

"The old soul within... The hunter within." He smiled as they looked down on what had been a lovely town. "You are not meant for a life of corporations and contracts Alexandra Udinov."

The brunette smiled. "Maybe not, but we are discussing what my life of corporations and contracts can do for Copsa Mica."

Vladimir turned and Alex for the first time was struck by the brightness of his eyes. "I wish to discuss your ability to see the long term."

Her blue eyes narrowed and she tensed... too late.

 

* * *

 

**Nikita**  smiled as Alex's cam came up onto her computer. "Hey Alex. How is your corporate week going? Got a little worried when I didn't hear from you for a couple days."

Alex smiled and stretched cat like as she wiggled slightly in her chair. "Hi Nikita. It's... been an experience. My local guide turned out to be something very different."

"Crazy?"

Alexandra laughed. "A true patriot. He has been for centuries."

"Centuries eh?" Nikita leaned back in her chair. "I know you want to learn more about Zetrov and that's why you do these weeks, but I really miss you."

"I'm finishing up contracts with Tepes and his town and then I'll be home. I've got something to show you."

"Do tell."

Alex smiled, her teeth bright in the lights of the hotel room half the world away. "When I get home."

Nikita chewed her lip at the tone in Alex's voice. "A weekend? Just us?"

Alexandra reached her finger forward to brush it lightly to one side of the camera. She winked as she sat back. "I think a weekend is just the beginning."

 

* * *

 

 

**Nikita**  smiled as the Zetrov plane taxied in on the runway. She moved to sit on the hood of the car and wait for Alex to wander down from the craft. She shot her eyes to the right as if to check the weekend bag in the back seat of the car.

Alexandra hissed quietly at the sharp light of the sun stabbing her eyes from between two buildings. She pulled on sunglasses and ran a finger under the strap hanging over her shoulder. It felt heavy and unwieldy at the beginning of the trip, but now it was light as a feather. She smiled down at her lover and best friend and fellow trouble maker. "Nikita," she called out.

"Get down here. We have a date." Nikita yelped her surprise as the brunette seemed to almost flow to Nikita's side. Laughing, she dragged the other woman in for a kiss.

Alex pulled back. "Privacy. Now." She pulled Nikita off of the car and opened the door.

Nikita shook her head. "You are not driving and that's final."

Alexandra leaned in and smiled darkly. "You think you can stop me?" She laughed as Nikita's brow rose. Her nails raked lightly over the front of Nikita's shirt. "Get in. I wanna give you the ride of your life."

Nikita shook her head slowly. "Incorrigible."

"And will be for eternity," Alex replied lightly as she slid into the car.

The ride to the cabin was short, much shorter with Alex at the wheel. She had flown along the roads toward the cabin with great eagerness. Nikita took her hand as they drew close. Her brows knit. "Your hand is so cold."

"Cold hand, warm... other bits," Alex said smiling as they parked.

"I will have to get empirical evidence for that."

Alexandra's smile faltered slightly. "I have something to talk to you about first Nikita."

Nikita frowned. "This sounds serious."

"I... something happened in Transylvania."

"Nobody calls it Transylvania anymore," Nikita noted absently.

"He does... Vlad does."

Nikita's eyes narrowed. "Are you dumping me for a Romanian patriot?"

Alex laughed. "No, but he gave me a gift that I want to share with you." She stroked Nikita's cheek. " A million years together."

"You would probably try to kill me... a lot."

Alex's lips were curled but her eyes were curiously serious. "I start by killing you, so it's really all out of my system."

Nikita got out of the car laughing and shaking her head. "You're in a funny mood." She jumped slightly when she realized Alex was standing beside her. She looked from the automobile to Alex, confused at how she had gotten there so fast.

Alex took her hand and pulled her into the cabin before pressing Nikita back into the closing door. She kissed the other woman hungrily. "Love me forever?" She asked in a gravelly tone.

"Forever," Nikita affirmed.

Alexandra drew back slightly and smiled the smile only Nikita ever saw. "I'll make this feel so good for you." Her fingers slid down Nikita's collar to rest over Nikita's heart.

Leaning in, the older woman captured Alexandra's lips. "It's always good with you," she whispered.

The brunette slid her hands down the front of Nikita's shirt, buttons pinging off the floor as she popped them away. Her leg slid between Nikita's to support her.  
Nikita's eyes slid shut and her head leaned back against the door as Alex's lips traveled along her jaw and throat. "Oh Alex," she whispered.

The younger woman pulled back and smiled. She took Nikita's hands and pulled her to the side of the bed. Her fingers pushed the remain's of Nikita's shirt off her shoulders before slowly sliding down to open the front of her lover's jeans. Her fingers draw lightly over the revealed flesh. She used two fingers to send Nikita down to the bed.

"Hey," Nikita blurted only to be silenced by the intent and hungry look on Alex's face. She helped Alex undress her and watched as the younger woman looked down at her, blue eyes devouring her, touching her with physical force. "Hey," she said again, this time in a whisper. Alex's eyes found her own.

Alexandra's lips curled as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She began to sway and then dance with unearthly grace. The sight of those muscles playing under the skin was causing a firestorm in Nikita. Alex kicked away the last of her clothes and raked nails over her skin. Nikita's eyes were intent on those fingers and that flesh. Alex leaned over her.

"I'll make this so good for you," she reaffirmed as her cool body slid up Nikita's already overheated one. Her lips found Nikita's and blasted all thoughts out of her mind for a time.

Alexandra slid slowly down. Her lips found Nikita's nipple and a swirling tongue brushed over it. Nikita's back arched as she tried to be closer to that exploring mouth. Fingers slid down over her stomach, swirling, exploring. Alex's lips soon followed that meandering pathway. Her fingers moved over Nikita's thighs and down. Alex explored her lover slowly with tongue and lips and teeth to her very toes and then returned up the other leg. Nikita's fingers tangled in her hair as she came back up. "Please Alex."

Alex smiled and ran her tongue over Nikita's labia soaking up the sounds of her lover. She began to tease the other woman's clit even as her fingers slid into Nikita who arched in her pleasure. Alex stoked her fire slowly. Her fingers filled Nikita and as the older woman succumbed to her orgasm, Alex opened her mouth wide and latched onto her throat. Alex fed and Nikita's heart slowed under her.

Nikita's eyes opened. She smiled as Alex smiled down at her. "That was amazing," she said as she slid up to sit beside her lover. They kissed slowly and lovingly.

Alex pulled back as her fingers stroked over Nikita's skin. "How do you feel?" She leaned close and nuzzled Nikita's throat.

Nikita laughed. "Like a new woman." She looked around. "Why is it so bright in here?" She frowned as she realized there were only a handful of candles lit.

The young Russian smiled and kissed her eyelids. "Your new eyes. You're going to be a little sensitive to light. It won't kill you... sunlight... not til you are centuries old, but light will seem brighter than it did before."

Nikita scoffed. Her face stilled as she watched Alex who had pulled back and was trailing fingers over her throat. "What... what did you do?"

Alexandra ran her fingers down and over Nikita's ribs. "We're vampires, Nikita."

The older woman laughed. "Seriously." She shook her head and reached for a water bottle that was sticking out of her jacket on the floor. She frowned at the bottle puzzled as the water tasted somehow wrong. She put the bottle on the bedside table.

Alex's face was still as she turned back. "Seriously."

Nikita's widened. "Undead?"

Alex chuckled. "We each died for a couple days so... yes, undead."

"You... died?"

"We both did." Alex waved her hand at the bedside table. "Check your phone."

Nikita rolled away and grabbed her phone. She checked the date and felt cold. "Real blood sucking bitch?" she whispered as she realized that she had lost two days. She had been dead? She was undead?

"That would be Amanda. We're just vampires. We drink blood, but we are classy women as we do."

"Amanda's a vampire?" Nikita blurted out in her shock. This was all a lot to process.

Alex laughed. "No. She sucked blood and souls recreationally. We will need to drink blood for life." Her fingers massaged Nikita's hip slowly. "We don't have to kill."

Nikita closed her eyes for long moments. She opened them. "But if we choose to?"

"Choose to?"

"Amanda wouldn't come back from the dead like us... right?"

"Only if we wanted to. It takes an extra step to convert."

Nikita looked thoughtful. "We could convert her and suck her dry again and again."

"Ohh ... someone woke up bloodthirsty. Kinda sexy." Alexandra laughed.

Nikita joined in the laughter. It would take a little getting used to but the vampire thing... it didn't necessarily suck. She started making a mental list of people to bite. Being a vampire could make life (or rather unlife) very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween 2014.


End file.
